<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Eyes by KoibitoDream</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006640">Beautiful Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream'>KoibitoDream</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, TsukiKage Week 2020, writing challenge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24006640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The King and the Commoner (TsukiKage_Week_2020) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>The King and the Commoner</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>The first thing he looked for in those eyes of his wasn't the colour, so he could compare it to the gemstones he's heard them being compared, or the deepest of seas on a calm day.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>No, he looked for a reaction. Teasing him was so much fun.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Then, the poetry began.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Little by little, he couldn't stop himself from doing comparisons. True, there were days his eyes sparkled like sapphires, but they would go dim, dark, like a storm over the sea, describing his mood rather well. He was one of a kind and where his words would often fail him, his eyes would make up for it.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Tsukishima only needed to learn how to understand that silent language.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>They would light up at the sight of his favourite things, even more so when his favourite person arrives around the corner (admittedly, Tsukishima had fought against himself at times, this guy was stupidly popular among a number of senpai for some reason), though Tsukishima was proud to say when directed at him, his eyes were the most expressive - be it to send him to hell or convey how much he cared for him.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Kageyama's eyes might have been his greatest weapon beside his volleyball skills, Tsukishima cleverly notes, for when they cloud with tears, whole armies rise up to eradicate the source of his sadness.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Though he would often say it, disguised sometimes in a slight tease, his eyes were absolutely his favorite, and even though Kageyama would end up a stuttering mess at the compliments each time he actually recognised them as such, he could see the sparks of joy dancing in them, despite the scowl on his face and the slight pout that would accompany them.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>On the court, it was not Kageyama's words that commanded, he need nothing more than his look directed the right way.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>Seeing them all scramble to obey his wishes, Tsukishima would comfortably sit back on the sidelines and enjoy the show.</p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div>
    <p>
      <em>Yes, those beautiful eyes of his were definitely Tsukishima's favourite.</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>